This invention relates to a metal desk, and more particularly to a metal desk, wherein the height of a table top can be changed and the table top can be locked at an appropriate table top height.
In a conventional metal desk, wherein the height of a table top is adjustable, a driving apparatus which moves upward or downward the table top by a screw or a cylinder is vertically provided with a side plate or a pedestal which supports the table top. And, a finger screw is used to lock the table top at an appropriate height due to screw fastening. An operation of vertical movement of the table top is made around the pedestal away from the table top, and the operation becomes complicate, and still more the table top is unstable and shaky on the pedestals. Therefore, durability of the metal desk reduces and it becomes expensive. In addition, since the lock of the table top at the proper height is due to the finger screw, a threaded screw is defaced by use during long time, and locking effect of the table top becomes insufficient.